Destiny? Meant to be
by angelwings1996
Summary: Well, I really don't know, It's ONE SHOT! I just did this because I want to know your reactions about my grammar..that's all! GodBless!


**I hope you will enjoy this. Guys, I need your reactions about my stories. I'll accept criticism. Please tell me if I have wrong grammars. I'm weak in writing in English! hehe well, Goodluck!**

"_We have the right love at the wrong time," a brunette said out of the blue, "and I'm sure that when you went there, there's a chance that you'll find another one"_

_The guy, beside her, gaze at her beautiful orbs_

"_What do you mean?" he tried to digest the girl, beside him, had said. The girl averted her eyes to him._

"_We fall for a very young age, and I know that isn't right."_

"_Are you breaking up with me?"_

"_Yes, no and maybe, I really don't know" the young lady lowered her head._

_The guy stood and kneeled down in front of her. He held her hand with his right hand and put his free hand on her chin. He, slowly, hoist her head to meet his crimson orbs. The auburn-haired girl smiled._

"_You shouldn't worry about us. We can make it 'till the end" the raven-haired boy said._

"_No Natsume, you don't understand" she removed his warm hand from her chin_

"_No, you're the one who don't understand" _

"_I'm letting you go, spread your horizons. I'm sure, you'll be alright without me" a tear fell from her eyes_

"_Mikan, we don't need to do this"_

"_We have to." Mikan insisted "Now go." Mikan grabbed her hand and perked him up._

"_No, not until..." Before he could finish, Mikan talked_

"_If we are really meant to be then we don't have to worry because, for sure, we will be together again," she, then, hugged him for the one last time and whispered, "Until we meet again"_

Mikan's POV

"MIKAN!" I snapped out of my trance. I saw my best friend, Hotaru, raised her right eyebrow.

"Are you listening? I've been blabbering on things about Ruka for almost an hour" Hotaru said (OOC! sorry)

"Sorry, I was..." I started

"Thinking about him" Anna continued. I looked at the pink-haired girl beside me.

"I'm right for sure" she proclaimed. I saw Hotaru frowned while I zipped my mouth.

"When will you stop thinking about him? It's been three years!" the blue-haired girl exclaimed. She's Nonoko, Anna's twin.

"And from that three years, you never receive a letter or even a call from him" Anna included

_It's true. It's been three years since he left but he never sent me letters, mails nor a call. But, it's because I asked him not to send. And, my friends don't know it, except Hotaru._

"Will you at least give yourself a day to forget him?"Her amethyst eyes showed concern. I nodded

"What! Wait, Mikan, don't tell me you've been thinking about him since he left" Anna meddled. I kept quiet.

"Stupid!" Nonoko bellowed, "She still wants him and waiting for him to come back." She is blunt. I signed that took everyone's undivided attention.

"How many times to I have to say this? I'm over him and I'm not waiting for him. I just need time to think about the things, deeper." I defended myself.

"I warn you, Mikan" Nonoko was serious "Don't expect him" I nodded.

We had this quiet room. Everyone stopped talking not until a fashionable girl entered.

"Hi everyone!" she greeted.

"You're late, Sumire" Hotaru spoke

"Oh whatever, I was caught by a traffic" Permy explained

"You always use that alibi" Sumire rolled her eyes and diverted her attention to me.

"Mikan, I have news about you." she's sure excited

"What?" I know there is no interest in my voice

"He's back! Natsume is back." She shouted. Everyone turned around to her then to me.

"And he came back for his wedding" Hotaru added. My body, suddenly, stiffened

"Real...ly?" _Oh crap!_ I just stuttered!

"Yes, it was announced last night" Anna informed

"Then, I'll be happy for him" I said as I stood from the couch "I really can't take stand these noise. I'll just go home, bye guys" I lied as I waved my right hand. I started walking and didn't bother to look back.

I rode a cab going to my apartment. I was staring at the starry sky when I felt a tear ran on my cheek. _I'm not ready to let him go, not now_. I was on my reverie when my phone vibrated. An unknown number, I opened the message.

**From: 09**-****-******

** Meet me tomorrow, 7:30 pm at our favourite place.**

I signed. It is Natsume, after all. I close my eyes and smiled_. This will be the last time_ I told my self

Next day...

It was 6:30 in the evening when I went out of my apartment for our tryst. I arrived, exactly twenty minutes past seven, at the park. I walked going to the Sakura tree, center of the children's park. The tree witnessed everything about us. He was there, waiting. When I reached him, Natsume hugged me tightly. After he released me from his hug, the raven-haired guy held my right hand and kneeled down. I was astonished.

"Natsume, what are—?" he cut me

"Before, I fell in love to a girl I never knew. She was mysterious yet so fragile. When I met her, my life lightened up. But 3 years ago, I left her for some stupid reasons and let her go. Maybe, it's also about her stupidity, letting me go. She thought I'll be happy without her in my life. But, I never did feel the happiness she once gave me. So, I came back here to find her and be with me forever." Natsume paused when he saw me crying.

"Mikan" he softly said

"Natsume, you're engaged" I reminded him

"Nope, not yet, not until you answer my question and marry me. Mikan, you did say before that we shouldn't worry if we're meant to be. But, I was scared to lose you. For me, destiny and fate are useless if we won't do anything. That's what I called DETERMINATION. So, I came back to get you. Mikan, will you marry me?" he asked as he brought out a ring with a diamond in the center.

I thought for a minute then smiled. "Yes, Natsume, I'll marry you"

I said with my happy tears on my cheek. Natsume put the ring in my ring finger, stood, and hugged me again. He leaned on my left shoulder and whispered.

"But, now, I do believe that we are meant for each other, forever" I smiled and whispered

"The longest statement that Natsume Huuga said. Haha, you also need to explain this to my friends, darling. But, I know, we are for each other." I sarcastically said.

**~End~**

**Thanks for your time!**

**Please review. **

**I do need your reactions about my story. **

**Thank you! God Bless****ntil we meet again"im for the one last time and whispered, " her chin. He, slowly, hoist her head to meet his crimson orbs. The**


End file.
